Sleeping Beauty
by Yugao702
Summary: Miku wasn't exactly sure when she started liking the blond boy. One day he was simply the adorable little brother like boy she knew in her younger days, the next he was...well different. (MikuxLen)


Miku wasn't exactly sure when she started liking the blond boy. One day he was simply the adorable little brother like boy she knew in her younger days, the next he was...well _different_.

It was weird to be honest. They were childhood friends and she actually never thought she would like Len in any other way than as friends, until now that is.

It was cliche really but in the far back of Miku's mind, she was probably melting at how similar this is to several of her favorite mangas. There were times she wished she could just get away from him to ease her conflicted feelings.

But it was actually impossible to avoid him because they were next door neighbors and almost every night he would leap from his balcony to hers, opening up the door to her room then crawl into her bed while she was asleep (Gosh, did that sound wrong!). Miku wasn't the least embarrassed with Len sleeping next to her- he was like a sibling to her after all but sometimes it can be a really bother.

There were times when Len would forget to close the door and the breeze would enter making her room feel like a freezer and it made Miku wonder why Len wasn't effected by the cold like she was. Now that she thought of it, maybe that was how it all started, how she started liking Len like a guy than a sibling like friend.

And this is where this story starts.

* * *

Miku once dream't of being like a princess and her favorite story in her childhood was 'Sleeping Beauty' and sometimes 'Snow White'. She didn't know why but the thought of someday being awaken by a prince's kiss was always appealing to her. Sometimes she would fantasize herself as Sleeping Beauty and opening her eyes to see her true love smiling down at her but there were just day dreams that she would never admit to anyone since it was too embarrassing.

But moving on from that subject,

Miku groaned as she spotted a certain blond hair boy laying next to her. "Len! You crept into my bed while I was sleeping again?! I told you its dangerous to go by the balcony even though I was so careful to that extent, you still did this!" She scolded as she sat up and stared at the balcony door that was wide open, letting in the morning air. Miku shivered slightly as she glared down at the person next to her.

Len moaned and opened up one of his eyes sleepily. "Miku-chan, I'm still sleepy." He whined and Miku melted instantly at the very adorable face he was making. _'S-So Cute!'_

Miku shook her head and lightly started pushing him. "But you have to get up! Wake up and get back to your room!"

* * *

It took a while but she was able to get the blond to get back to his room and get dress for school. She nearly screamed at Len when he was actually planning to climb back to his room through the balcony again. Miku didn't know whether to throw a fit or have a heart attack at the idea when he was still sluggish from sleep and the fact that their houses were pretty tall didn't help.

After quickly get ready for school and dashing out of their houses, they were able to get to school in time but the moment they reached their classroom. Len, took the liberty to fall asleep on his desk...again.

Even though class has started long before, no one made a move to wake him up- heck even the teacher didn't do a single thing to get him to wake and pay attention. Len was amazing able to sleep for two period straight without a single disturbance from anyone until break time.

"...As expected of "the sleeping beauty of Yamaha High."" Miku's friend, Gumi remarked. "No one's waking him up because he's too cute! Len, what a fearsome kid!" Gumi turned to Miku with an amused grin. "I heard he's given loads of chocolate for valentine's every year by both boys and girls. Miku, you're giving him some too right?"

"Yeah." Miku replied as she nibbled on some pocky. "After all he's like a little..."sister" to me." She giggled since to her, Len was as cute as a girl. "We're going to make chocolate and eat it together. Both Len's and my parents work a lot so they're not at home so often." Miku sighed but smiled cheerfully. "But its because of Len was always with me that I wasn't lonely."

Suddenly, Miku felt a heavy weight against her back and she glanced at her shoulder to see Len clinging to her, his arms wrapping around Miku's shoulders. "I want chocolate cake this year." Len said with a yawn since he just woke up. "Len." Miku opened her mouth to say something but then she sneezed and Len looked at her worriedly. "Miku-chan are you okay?" Len asked. "Sorry, its because I forgot to close the door last night."

Miku couldn't help but smile at how cute he was when he was concern. It was always fun being with Len and as she hoped these kind of days go on, she gave reassuring smile and told him that she was fine.

* * *

Okay, maybe she wasn't perfectly fine as she thought she was.

Miku panted as her whole body felt sore that she couldn't move and she shivered. _'My cold suddenly got worse.' _Miku thought and she winced at the pain. She felt like a million needles were pricking her everywhere and it hurt like hell. In the next break, she'll definitely go straight to the nurse's office. All she has to do now was to endure it until then.

"Sensei, Miku-chan isn't feeling well. I'll take her to the nurse's office." And the next thing Miku knew, she was suddenly scooped up by a pair of strong arms and she looked up to see Len, who stared down at her worriedly. "Just bear with it for a little while longer okay?"

Miku blinked before she nodded and mentally she felt giddy and wanted to laugh if it weren't for the uncomfortable feeling around her body. To be carried by Len...who was _shorter_ than her was kind of funny and it made her smile.

_'Even though he's always sleeping in class...he noticed that I wasn't feeling well.' _That thought alone was enough to make her forget about the soreness of her body for just a little bit.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Len asked as he sat next to her on the bed. "Its better now that you're by my side." Miku said with a smile as she sat up. Miku stared at him while Len simply smiled at her. For some reason, the usually-pampered Len Kagamine...actually seemed like a guy.

"Here's your medicine." Len handed a glass of water and a pill to her. Miku frowned and turned away. "I hate medicine." Miku huffed childishly. "Hey, you have to take it so you can well you know?" Len sighed, grasping her chin and tilted her head towards him. "Come on, open your mouth."

"N-No!" Miku whined, since her eyes were closed she didn't Len popping the pill into his mouth and taking a few sips of water. "I said-" But then she felt something warm and soft press against her lips and Miku's eyes shot open and she gasped when she realized that it was Len's lips on hers.

She tensed completely as she felt the water enter her mouth and down her throat along with the pill. Len then released her lips and then licked his lips with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Your lips tastes like chocolate Miku-chan." He teased but then he panicked when Miku's eyes started to water with tears.

"Ah! Miku-chan, I'm sorry!" Len said. Was what he did that bad that it made her tear up? "Don't cry."

Miku couldn't stop the tears from falling as she placed her hands on her lips. That surprised her. Len was holding her so she couldn't push him away...and those lips which forced themselves on hers were gentle and warm...Sure, it may not be a kiss, just a way to get her to take her medicine but...

_'Why won't my heart stop pounding?'_

* * *

It was already after school and Len decided to join up with some friends to play basketball. Miku for some reason, felt a little awkward to go to the court after what happened in the clinic but Gumi would not hear any of it, in fact she wasn't even listening at all as she dragged the teal haired girl outside to watch the two group play against each other.

The moment they got there, a large group gathered around the court. Most of them were notably female and were screaming and cheering for Len so Miku guessed it was Len's fan club. Miku and Gumi stood a bit further away from the crowd since their screeching (no, not cheering- _screeching.) _were painfully loud as she watched Len played against the other group.

"Len-kun is really like a cat." Gumi giggled. "His movements and how he sleeps is also like a cat's." Miku nodded slowly and murmured. "Yeah." Then Miku blinked and stared at Len as he played. Was Len...always this _cool_?

That was when Miku squealed when something was thrown at her. "Miku-chan, hold that for a while will you?" Miku soon realized, much to her embarrassment that it was Len's shirt and that Len was completely shirtless right in front of her. Len grinned at her and he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Let's go home together."

Miku look at Len in the eye and she gazed away, mumbling. "...Okay."

_'Len is shining so brightly and I can't meet his eyes.' _Miku hugged Len's shirt that was a little wet from sweat. _'Len's shirt...The smell of sweat and Len...'_

Miku bit her lip. _'He'll realize how hard my heart is beating if I act weirdly...I have to act naturally.'_

* * *

But that was easier said than done.

Miku once again stared in shock at the certain blond haired boy that laid on her bed. "Len came again while I was sleeping." Miku murmured to herself. She felt her heart pounded on her chest as she stared at the peaceful expression on his face.

Miku wondered if he thought of her as a girl and not as some sibling like friend, he wouldn't just come and get into her bed like this...wouldn't he?

Miku noticed how boyish Len actually was, why hadn't she noticed in the first place? _'Those arms that carried me...Those fingers that caressed my face...those lips that...'_

**_Doki Doki_**

Miku leaned down towards Len. She could feel his soft breathing against her face, her heart pounded so much that it was the only sound she could hear at the moment.

_**Doki Doki Doki**_

Miku leaned a bit closer. Their faces so close to each other as well as their lips. Just a bit more...Just a little bit closer.

**_Doki Doki Doki Doki-_**

"Miku...chan?" Miku froze instantly on the spot. Len stared up at her, eyes wide open and confused. Miku leaped out of her bed, a deep red blush on her "S-Sorr-!" She stopped herself before she grabbed one of her pillows. "I don't want you to catch my cold so let's sleep on our own for a while!" Miku dashed out of the room and shut the door close behind her. She leaned against the door and panted slightly. "...What's wrong with me?" She said to herself.

Miku reached out for her lips and traced it. Len's lips...were so soft, so warm.

Miku rubbed her lips as if she was trying to get rid of the memory of that "kiss" back at school. She mentally begged to forget about it but then she felt her eyes prick and tears fell as she sobbed.

Miku didn't know why but she felt a shame as she thought about Len like this.

* * *

After that, Miku started avoiding Len.

She started locking the glass slid door of the balcony and avoided Len in school. Len felt worried and confused at the sudden change.

It was the last straw when Len received a text from Miku.

**_"You don't have to come over today."_**

Len caught up with Miku outside the school and cornered her to a wall. Len slammed his hand against the wall next to her causing Miku to flinch. There were so many things Len could say to her at the moment but instead he asked her. "You're not going to give me chocolate today?"

Miku stayed silent. Len reached out and pushed some of her long teal hair out of her face and it made Miku shudder and pull away. Len frowned. "Miku-chan, lately you've been acting weirdly. Are you still not feeling okay?"

Miku was now shaking. _'Stop it. Don't confuse my heart anymore!'_

Miku shoved Len away from her and shouted. "We're not kids anymore! Don't keeping sticking to me like brat already!" Miku gasped when she realized what she said. Len looked at her with a hurt expression but then smiled sadly that it made Miku's heart stop.

"I understand." Len mumbled. "We can't behave like kids forever, after all." Miku really regretted what she said. Seeing Len like this was unbearable to see. 'I won't behave like a spoiled brat anymore, don't worry."

Miku opened her mouth to say something as Len turned around and started walking away but the word were caught up in her throat and she could do nothing but watch Len as he left and a heavy weight fell on her shoulder as well as her heart.

She has hurt him even though he did nothing wrong. And Miku couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

It was snowing.

Miku noted right away as she stared at the darkening sky. She glanced at the lock of the slid door that rattled because of the cold air and she frowned sadly. The cold key to the door won't probably open ever again. She made her way to her bed and laid on it for a while, inhaling deeply into it. Len's scent is gone now and suddenly she felt lonely.

Miku sighed and she stood, walking towards her desk where a small plate sat on it a chocolate cake...just like what would've wanted. Miku sat on her bed, all alone and depressed on valentines day.

Her first valentines day alone...

Miku slowly chewed on the cake and the tears fell.

**_"I won't behave like a spoiled brat anymore."_**

Those words kept haunting her ever since he left her there and she cried. Miku finally realized..._'I'm the one who wants to be together with him...I'm the one who need Len the most!'_

Miku didn't realize a certain figure stood outside her balcony and kicked the glass door causing the glass to shatter and scatter into the room. Miku gasped in shock when she saw Len standing there outside. _'Len!'_

"Did you actually think that you could get away from me with this single key?" Len flipped the lock of the now broken door and slid it open as he stepped inside, walking towards her. Miku bit her lip as she stood up. "I-It hurts when I'm with you Len...we can't sleep together like before anymore..." She said.

It was quiet for a minute when Len glanced at now empty plate on her bed side. "...You ate all the chocolate by yourself." Len noted. "Then I'll make do with _this_." Len lifted Miku's face and licked the side of her lips. Miku squealed and tried moving away from him but Len grasped her hand and started kissing each of her fingers.

"N-No." Miku tried pulling her hand away but Len had a firm grip on her hand as he kissed her palm then her wrist and back to her fingers. _"I like you Miku."_

Miku shuddered at the soft but warm look in his eyes. "L-Len?" That was when Len pushed her down onto her bed and pinned her there. "It hurts because you've started to realize your feelings for me right?" Len chuckled. "Miku, you're so cute."

Miku went red. "H-How did you know..." Len simply smiled. "I know everything about you Miku." He said, he paused for a minute. "Me too...when I'm with you, my heart starts to race and I cant sleep." Miku's eyes widened.

So that as why he's always sleeping in class? If possible Miku's face went even redder. Since when...did he started liking her? When did he started to hide his feelings? What could he be thinking when he was by he side so closely.

"Miku, you're more like sleeping beauty than I am." Len said. "I was always waiting for you to open your eyes." Len leaned down that their lips were just a few centimeters away. "Fall in love with me more and more because I'll keep on breaking the key and coming in." And their lips met, Miku pulled away after a while and pushing him away weakly. "N-No!" She denied. This cant be real, it really cant.

"Its too late now." Len continued showering her with kisses. "Playtime is over. I wont act spoiled anymore." Len looked down at her and smiled so gently that it made her breath hitch. "I'll love you with all my heart." And Len once again kissed her and Miku melted, kissing him back and finally accepting.

* * *

The next morning, Miku kept her eyes closed. It was so early and she was afraid that everything was just a dream. She couldn't handle that.

But then she felt something poke her cheek, Miku slowly opened her eyes and was met with a familiar face who was smiling gently at her. "Morning." Len said and lightly kissed her lips.

The two smiled at each other and laughed. Miku then realized the kiss of a prince that would wake up sleeping beauty was this close after all and he was now all hers.

_End._

* * *

**So what do you think? I was originally thinking of making this a RinxLen but then I thought of making this a MikuxLen, my second favorite pairing.**

**You know people have been asking lately if I was shipping MikuxLen since I mostly ship RinxLen. Well, all MikuxLen fans I actually do (I just dont get enough inspiration, energy, or time to create a story about them until now that it) **

**Also please read and support my other stories such as "4 Girlfriends for One Life", "Reflecting", and "Hate Loving You." Okay so they're mostly RinxLen but I hope you would support them for me.**

**Anyways please review and tell me your thoughts about this one shot okay?**

**-Yugao702**


End file.
